I Really Need You, I Really Love You
I Really Need You, I Really Love You '(Realmente Te Necesito, Realmente Te Amo) es un Love Bite de Happy Tree Friends 2 Sinopsis A veces el amor nos hace cometer equivocaciones, que tal vez lamentemos más tarde; o fingirlo sólo por compasión hacia esa persona, lo cual puede sera un peor y mas hiriente que el rechazo. Trama El episodio comienza con Rinne corriendo por las calles de la ciudad una noche muy fría sin rumbo fijo, con una mochila llena de ropa y comida, cuando de pronto ve una sombra acercándose a ella con un cuchillo, Rinne tiene un breve flashback cuando de niña fue secuestrada por los científicos, se pone de cuclillas en el piso con sus manos en su cabeza, respirando velozmente y se convierte en Lynne, y aquella sombra (Sunshine Demonio) se acerca apunto de clavarle el cuchillo, sin embargo logra zafarse, y para vencerlo hace ataques al azar, pero ninguno le hace daño, por lo que la golpea una serie de veces, dejándola gravemente herida en el suelo. Con la poca fuerza que queda en ella y lágrimas, miedo y un poco de frío, huye de ahí, mientras Sunshine agarra un hacha y corre detrás de ella. Rinne vuela hasta un bosque y desesperadamente vuela hasta la cima de un frondoso árbol ocultándose de Sunshine. Creyendo estar a salvo, ve una sombra debajo del árbol donde se haya Rinne y le pide que baje o que podría lastimarse. Temerosa, baja de aquel frondoso árbol, pero una rama se rompe y comienza a caer, pero la cinta de su vestido enganchada en el amortiguó su caída, por lo que suspira aliviada, pero el listón se rompe, aunque cae de pie al suelo. Rinne le pregunta a aquel ser dorado que se encontraba acampando en aquel espeso bosque quien es, y el se presenta con ella bajo su nombre Mellow de Oro. Rinne se asusta creyendo que es una trampa, pero el le dice que no le tema y que no le hará daño, por lo que Rinne se inquienta y desconfía un poco, pero Mellow la calma, abrazándola. Más tarde, Sunshine (Demonio) se acerca a ella e intenta matarla. Con lágrimas de rabia, golpeada y mal herida, se enfrenta a Sunshine. Al acercársele, Rinne le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo que lo hace caer. Mellow le grita que se detenga o se pondrá peor, pero ella decidió no escucharlo mientras le dice que tiene un plan, pero se debilita un poco y cae al suelo. Rinne corre antes de que Sunshine se levante, y Golden Mellow agarra el hacha que cayó enseguida de el y con ella le abre la cabeza, matándolo. Un poco después, Mellow calcina su cuerpo y tira las cenizas al mar, y la jóven cae débil al suelo, al alejarse de ahí unos centímetros. Rinne más tarde despierta aún en el suelo, y mira su vestido, roto, sucio y el listón deshebrado y el moño deshecho, por lo que Rinne agarra de su mochila un poco de su jabón favorito líquido y su pijama, y va a un río sauna a darse un baño. Más tarde, Rinne ve a Golden Mellow cocinando la cena, y el amablemente le pregunta si quiere quedarse a acampar con el, pero ella primero se niega, ya que no quiere molestarlo, pero el le dice entre risas que no es molestia, por lo que ella finalmente accede. Los dos cenan juntos y se la pasan bien, hasta que el frío comienza a hacerse notar aún mas y Mellow se mete a su tienda y le pide a Rinne que entre, ya que la tienda era muy grande para que durmiera cada uno por un lado, pero Rinne busca en su mochila para ver si guardó una mochila una para dormir ella, pero nunca la guardó, pero si un saco de dormir, por lo que accede a quedarse en la misma tienda que Golden Mellow. Rinne, antes de dormir, le agradece el haberle salvado la vida, besa su mejilla y se duerme, mientras Golden Mellow se queda dormido, sonrojado y sonriendo. Al día siguiente, Rinne se despierta, pero ve que Mellow no está en su bolsa de dormir, en cambio, encontró una notita en la bolsa de dormir de Mellow, lo que preocupa a la chica, por lo que la abre y dice "''Hola!! Perdóname por haberme ido así sin avisar, regreso en una hora, te tengo una sorpresa que seguro te gustará.- Golden Mellow-''. La jóven, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró ropa de su mochila, su jabón líquido y va a darse un baño cerca de ahí, se pone un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos y peina su cabello con unas trenzas adornándolo con forma de tiara. Al pasar una hora, Golden Mellow vuelve con provisiones. Rinne se acerca a el y le dice que se preocupó mucho por el y que creyó que algo malo le había pasado, pero el la tranquilizó y le preguntó si tenía hambre, a lo que ella dijo que si, y le dice a Mellow que ella cocinará el almuerzo y que vaya a descansar un poco, y se sorprende, al abrir aquella bolsa al encontrarla repleta de cosas que le gustan a Rinne y alimentos también frescos y conservados, por lo que ella se dedica a hacer el almuerzo. Después de unos minutos, el almuerzo estaba listo y ambos se pusieron a comer. Pasa un rato y Rinne se aleja un poco de ahí y comienza a pensar porque el es tan amable con ella, y al recordar aquella noche que el la salvó de ser asesinada por Sunshine Demonio, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, y en voz baja dice que tal vez se está enamorado de el, o solo es cariño y agradecimiento, y confiesa que si está enamorada de el, y Mellow se aleja un poco también de ella y medita que también se enamoró de ella, así que decide prepararle una sorpresa para declarársele, pero decide y va hacia ella y le declara sus sentimientos, pero la ve llorando. Preocupado, le pregunta que tiene, pero no le dice nada, lo evade y huye. Se hace de noche, y Rinne llega con el maquillaje corrido y va a la tienda de campaña y saca maquillaje de su mochila, se limpia el maquillaje corrido y se retoca el maquillaje, sale y ve a Mellow sentado llorando, con la comida preparada y unas velas dando una atmósfera romántica, Rinne llora de felicidad y va hacia Golden Mellow, y le pregunta que es todo eso, mira a Rinne a los ojos y le dice que lo hizo para ella, pero que tal vez no lo iba a querer y se marcha molesto, pero Rinne lo detiene y le dice que acepta aquel gesto tan amable de el, limpia sus lágrimas y se disculpan mutuamente, ella por evadirlo así y el por como se portó anteriormente con ella, y se abrazan llorando. Rinne y Golden Mellow cenan juntos, por lo que el aprovecha y declara sus sentimientos a Rinne, y ella le dice que siente lo mismo y el la toma de las manos y entran en la tienda de campaña, setándose en la entrada de la tienda, toma las manos de Rinne y se besan a la luz de la luna, declarando su amor, y Rinne lo hace también y vuelven a besarse, diciéndole que realmente lo necesita y que realmente lo ama, a pesar de que Floppy no le corresponde, pero el le dice si nunca le corrspondió, nunca la valoró, lo que provoca que Rinne se abrace a Golden Mellow y vuelvan a besarse. El episodio termina con Rinne dormida en las piernas de Golden Mellow, mientras el acaricia su cabello y besa su frente, y mira el hermoso cielo nocturno sonriendo y susurrando "''Te Amo Rinne, siempre lo haré, lo prometo". Moraleja '''Love is like a diamond, if cared for well, it will be there forever (El amor es como un diamante, si lo cuidas bien, estará ahí por siempre) Muertes * Golden Mellow corta la cabeza de Sunshine Demonio con un hacha, y más tarde calcina su cuerpo y echa sus cenizas al río Heridas *Rinne es golpeada muchas veces por Sunshine hasta quedar mal herida *Rinne le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Sunshine *Rinne se debilita y se desmaya, cayendo al suelo Errores #Las cadenas de Rinne cambian de posiciones varias veces #Cuando Golden Mellow mata a Sunshine, el filo del hacha cambia de posición #Cuando Rinne se desmaya, el lazo de su vestido y las heridas de su cara desaparecen #Cuando Rinne llega con el maquillaje corrido y se limpia la cara y lo retoca el maquillaje, al mirarse en el espejo sus ojos son turquesa, y después son aguamarina de nuevo Curiosidades *Este Love Bite iba a ser lanzado al aire un día antes de San Valentín, pero se decidió así para este día. *Rinne confesó haberse enamorado de Golden Mellow, aunque nunca supo antes de su existencia. *Al parecer, a partir de aquí, Rinne y Golden Mellow serán pareja permanentemente, pero no se sabe aún (debatible, solo por el momento). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Love Bites Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Mily.ILoveRossLynch